The transmission and reception of radio-frequency (RF) signals for use with radios requires the use of antennas. Antenna clusters (for example on a vehicle such as a police vehicle) allow the use of multiple radios (for example two-way radios and cellular telephones). To be effective the antennas cannot interfere with each other. That is, the antennas need to be isolated from one another.
As the quantity of radios, increases, there exists a need to expand the number of available antenna links that can be operated simultaneously.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.